The Eternal Sanctum
by z3link
Summary: An orginal story that is not apart of a current Zelda Game. This is also my first fan fic, so please read and review, hope you guys enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: The Eternal Sanctum

Chapter 1

The morning breeze was cool; it always seemed to be that way on this day every year Yura thought to herself. Yura was a beautiful young girl, she looked like she was fragile, her height wasn't that high, but also she wasn't small either, some would think if anything were to hurt her, she would break in an instant. However, she always had a cheerful attitude and her spirit was always high, the way a young girl at her age always was, it was as if nothing in her life could ever go wrong. She always wore some sort of blue dress, her red flowing hair seemed to glimmer in the warm summer sun on the beach, while her eyes where as blue as the sky.

Yura had been in a rush this morning, for today in the village by the coast, Irana, was the annual festival of the sea that took place each year between the inhabitants of Irana and, their loyal friends, the Zora. "Excuse me, do you know where Link is?" Yura asked a villager, "Link eh? Well I haven't seen him this morning yet, he must be still asleep" the villager responded, "thank you!" Yura yelled as she dashed up to Link's house. Yura always had this strange feeling when she looked at Link's house, which was perched upon a hill. She had also thought as if the house was always looking upon the village, and was somehow its silent protector. "Link! Link! Wake up!" Yura yelled "Come on Link! You know how important this day is to the villagers, and especially you!" Link woke up, and with a loud yawn, he rose up from his bed. Today, since it was the festival, Link wore the traditional clothes of the festival that he had always worn on this day, a green tunic, along with the accessories that went with it, and of course his green hat. In the old legends of Irana, it is said a hero in green, along with the Zora, had once saved the village of Irana.

It was considered an honor, in the village, to have the Zora at their yearly festival. Legends passed down through generations of Irana spoke of the Zora. In ancient times, there was a great evil that had ravaged the whole land. Every day living in the Irana was utter hell. The great evil caused the sea to destroy everything in the village. Houses, animals, lives, they were all lost. However, one day, a small tribe of traveling Zora that had not suffered the same fate of the other Zora, who were frozen in their own domain, came upon Irana. However, at that time also, a young hero, who was dressed in green, had also come upon Irana. Both the hero and the Zora, who somehow already knew the hero, wanted to save Irana from the great evil. The legends say that then the Zora sang to the sea with a mysterious song, while the boy played a mysterious tune on some legendary ocarina. With the power of both, the Zora and the hero were able to stop the sea with their power, and peace was then restored to Irana. In honor of both the young hero and the Zora, the festival of the sea was celebrated each year since that day.

Link and Yura then walked down to the center of Irana, and helped the rest of the villagers set up for the festival. It wasn't much later then, when the Zora started to arrive from the sea. "Ah Link, it is good to see you again my friend" a voice said. Link quickly recognized the voice, for it was Kija, the noblest warrior of the Zora tribe. Kija was tall and slightly thin, like every Zora was, and he wore the Zora's sacred armor, which covered his face. As for the armor itself, this was blue, and had parts of chainmail in the armor. Rumors of Kija said that he was a descendent of one of the Zora who had helped save Irana so long ago. "I have trained every day since last year's festival, and I cannot wait to test my skills against Irana's strongest warrior once again." Link smiled at Kija.

The time was finally at hand, the biggest event of the festival of the sea was about to begin, the final round of the annual warrior's tournament. It was Kija; Warrior of the Zora, vs. Link, Irana's gifted swordsmen. "Finally, the time is now Link! I promise you my friend, that this year I will be the victor!" Link grinned, and then unsheathed his sword. "And now, let the final match begin!" Yura yelled.

The battle between the two was fierce, with each strike of their swords; it seemed that any hit could have been their last. Kija stopped for a moment, "Link! Surely you must feel it…don't you?" Kija asked. "Whatever this presence is, it has been growing ever since we began our fight." Link knew exactly what Kija was speaking of. The air had become much denser ever since the fight had begun, and Link had wondered too if anyone had noticed this. "Come on! Fight!" the villagers yelled, all of them were ignorant of what was going on, even Yura too, did not sense anything that was about to happen.

"Hahahahahaha, I've finally found you!" A loud voice said. Everyone suddenly started to look around, but none of them could see who had spoken. All of a sudden, fire spread throughout the Irana, making a circle and trapping all in the main square. There was panic everywhere, none knew what was going on, nor did they wish to. "Now, who shall die first? I think I'll start with you!" the voice laughed. The sky was dark now, no light of the sun was visible, the only that lighting Irana was the fire that was engulfing the town.

A shot of some sort of energy had been fired, and its target was Kija. The noble warrior tried to dodge it, but the blast was too fast, "ugh…." Kija moaned in pain, his blood now covered the ground. The crowd started to scream, the panic that crowd was in quickly turned to fear. Link ran over to Kija, bent down to see if his friend was ok, but it was already too late, Kija was dead. "Ah, so much pain and suffering, if only you could have saved them Link!" the voice laughed menacingly. Even before Link could look up in anger and try to find who was talking, a hand grabbed Link, choking him. Link's gasps for air were in vain, all he could see was Yura, she was crying. The high spirited Yura was no more, for her breaking point, had already been past seeing Link in pain. He wanted to tell her everything would be ok, but it wasn't. For Link, he would be joining Kija soon, for his life too, was about to end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Irana was a small isolated village on the coast of the great sea. A long mountain chain located west of the village blocked off most passage to the rest of the land. Few ever crossed the mountains, for it was a very difficult journey and the monsters that reside on the mountains were known to kill or pillage from all who attempted to pass. And for those who were able to cross, they would never return. The Zora came up from the sea and sometimes visited, but it was rare to see anyone else that was not a Zora come to Irana. However, because Irana was right on the coast of the sea, the villagers were able to fish for their food, and the fresh water the Zora traded for fish or other sorts of things provided them with drinking water. None of the residents really seemed to mind living in Irana. But now, the village was burning. Soon there would be nothing left, just like in the legends, for the elders; it was if history was repeating itself.

Link could do nothing to escape from the mysterious attacker's grasp. His sword was on the ground and some force on his body wouldn't allow him to move. All he could do was hear her crying. Yura, the once strong spirited soul, now was reduced to that of a helpless child. She was the only person Link ever felt close to. And to him, seeing Yura in pain was worse than death. In his final moments, the only thing he could think about was the times they had spent together.

"Link, wake up! All you ever do is sleep!"

Link opened his eyes, only to see Yura looking straight at him.

"Come on Link, you promised me today that you were going to help me learn to swim"

Link and Yura walked to the beach, today the tide was low, so it was the perfect day to teach Yura how to swim.

"Ok Link, I'm ready" Yura said

Yura learned to swim excellently; it was as if she had learned from the Zora themselves. Link was proud of her; he then gave Yura a gift, his prized Zora scale that Kija had given him before as a token of friendship. Yura smiled, and then hugged Link.

"Let us head back towards land now" Yura told Link

Soon after the two had started on their way towards Irana, something suddenly struck Link in the back of his head, it wasn't enough to kill him, but it sure did hurt. Link turned around and saw that is was an Octorock spitting rocks at him. Link and Yura must of accidently gone in their territory. More and more Octorocks suddenly came; spitting rocks at the two.

"Link help!" Yura suddenly yelled

Not only where the Octorocks attacking them, but now a sea snake was attempting to attack Yura. Link had no weapons to fight, and he had nothing to defend himself or Yura with. The Octorocks were closing in on Link, and the sea snake was still attempting to attack Yura. Suddenly, something flying in the air hit one of the Octorocks that was about to attack Link. These things in the air were flying scales. Then, even more flying scales hit all the other Octorocks, killing them. Right after striking the Octorocks, the flying scales then flew back in the opposite direction in which they came.

Link then saw something glowing under the water where the sea snake was, it was like a giant surge of electricity in the water surrounding a figure. The sea snake's dead body rose to the surface of the sea, and then disappeared. Link knew who had saved both Yura and himself; it must have been the Zora.

Suddenly, a bunch of Zora surfaced from the sea behind Link, and the flying scales that had flown off after killing the Octorocks, reattached to the arms of the Zora. Kija surfaced right where the dead body of the sea snake had risen.

"Yura, are you all right?" Kija asked

"Yea, I thought the sea snake was going to eat me!" Yura said, still terrified.

"You're very fortunate we came to trade with your village today, now come, we shall escort you back to Irana in case more Octorocks return."

"Thank you all so very much" Yura said

"It was no problem, we Zora are always glad to look out for our friends"

That was the last memory of Yura Link had thought of. Everything was about to end, and he hoped something would save him, but what? Just as all of his hope was lost, Link felt the force that had been choking him let go.

"Gah!!" the mysterious attacker screamed in pain, as he released Link from his grip

A flash of light had struck the attacker from behind. The fire that engulfed Irana was suddenly put out, now only a small group of figures dressed in blue and white were surrounding the village center where the fire once was.

"At last, we finally found you!" a voice said

"Hahahahaha" the attacker laughed

"Do you really think you can stop us? We have all traveled through both time and dimensions to achieve our goal. All of us shall attain the power of the gods and rule over all!"

"We'll stop you, just as all the heroes of legend have stopped all of you before, Agahnim!"

"Hahahahaha, there is nothing you can do! It already too late, for you and your tribe of Sheikah scum! For you see, your arrival here had already been predicted our leader!" Agahnim laughed

"Oh, and before I leave, I have a gift from him, something that will make you lose all hope!" Agahnim said manically right as he used a magic spell to escape."

Something had suddenly struck Link. He could feel a sharp pain in his chest. Blood was dripping down his body. Agahnim had shot another energy blast while everyone was distracted when he escaped. Link fell to the ground, all he could see was darkness, and hear the cries of Yura. All the Sheikah ran to Link's side, one of them rushed to Link on the ground. Within seconds, the Sheikah member rose up, and with a grim face, spoke to everyone.

"He's gone…..Link is dead"

Author's Note

I hope you all of you are enjoying my story so far. I'll explain some things that happened in chapter 2 just to clear up some things you might not have understood. The attacks the Zora used to kill the Octorocks and the sea snake were all based off the moves of the Zora in Majora's Mask. The scales are used as a type of boomerang attack, which is why they returned to the Zora after being used. The electric attack is used as a type of shield in which you can stun or kill enemies, in the case of the sea snake; the attack killed it, just as it would have in Majora's mask. I hope you all enjoyed the reveal of the mysterious attacker, and also the Sheikah. Please look forward to Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note

There is a lot of dialog in this chapter, and in my last two chapters, I know my reviewers had said I should try to address this issue. I hope that all your suggestions have payed off, and that my dialog has improved. If it isn't up to your standards, please don't be angry, I will continue trying to improve it. Without further adew, here is chapter 3.

"We were to late…." The Sheikah leader said.

With a fearsome blast of energy, the cruel Agahnim had struck down Link in cold blood. All of Irana was silent, for nothing could be said. Yura ran over to the lifeless body of Link.

"Link…why…" Yura sorrowfully said.

She was broken; no longer would Yura ever be filled with joy. She tried to hold back her tears as long as she could. Yura pressed her head against Link's body; his blood was sinking in her face.

"Sheik!" a member of the sheikah tribe said "What will happen now? Is all our hope lost?"

"No" Sheik said, "as long as we still have the body, we still have a chance to win"

Yura looked up at Sheik; her face was covered in Link's blood.

"Wait!" Yura yelled "You aren't planning on taking Link away from us are you?"

There was a cold look on Sheik's face. He then gave an eye signal to some of the other Sheikah. The members he signaled to started to walk towards Link's body.

"Stop!" some of the villagers yelled, "Link belongs to us! We want to bury the body, let him have his peace!"

The Sheikah ignored the villagers and continued to Link.

"No! I won't let you have him!" Yura cried.

The Sheikah continued to ignore both the villagers and Yura.

"Stay back!" Yura screamed.

Yura stood up quickly, holding Link's sword in her hands.

"Come any closer and I will cut you down where you stand!" Yura threatened.

"Young lady" Sheik said, "I can see it in your eyes; you've never held a sword before."

"It doesn't matter!" Yura yelled, "I won't let you have Link, I WONT!"

"Please just give us the body" Sheik said

"Why does it matter!" Yura angrily replied

Sheik said nothing. He could not tell Yura why he needed Link's body. Sheik was running out of options.

"You leave me no choice" Sheik sadly spoke.

Suddenly, all the members of the Sheikah tribe appeared around the body of Link. A white smoke screen had surrounded all of the Sheikah, and in an instant, all of them seemed to have disappeared. Yura couldn't see a thing, and the smoke was causing her to choke. After a few minutes, all of the smoke cleared up. The Sheikah were all gone, but they had taken something with them. Yura looked down in horror, only a small pool of blood where Link's body had been was all that remained.

The Sheikah were now on the move, heading towards an unknown location. Jumping from tree to tree, the tribe stayed in the shadows and moved quickly. Sheik was carrying Link's body in his arms.

"Do you really think we should have taken the body away from them?" a sheikah member asked.

"As I said before, we really have no choice in the matter" Sheik said, "Even if Agahnim hadn't killed Link; he still would have had to come with us."

"Will we be returning to the castle?" another member asked

"No" Sheik replied, "We are to go to the Eternal Sanctum."

There was now silence amongst the Sheikah. The Eternal Sanctum was but a legend among the Sheikah clan, not even the royal family knew of its existence.

"But, how will we get there?" the member asked, "Even in the legends, none of the Sheikah have ever set their eyes upon it, nor have the sages allowed us to go. Some of our elder members say even doubt its existence!"

"That why, we have to go her" Sheik responded, "Only the Sage of Light can lead us it."

The rest of the trip for the Sheikah was in silence.

Far far in the west, there was an ancient vast desert. In the past, only thieves and murderers had live there. Old ruins of a temple and a prison were all that remained in that lifeless desert now. The evil wizard Agahnim arrived at the old temple.

"Master" Agahnim said, "Everything is going according to plan."

"Excellent Agahim" a voice said, "So, I take it the hero has been disposed off?"

"Of course master" Agahnim responded, "All of her hopes of saving this land have been diminished. Have you already sent Ganondorf and Majora to retrieve the item yet?"

"Yes, I have" the voice said, "And when they've completed their task, we can start our operation"

"Hahahaha, none of them stand a chance!" Agahnim laughed, "The poor fools of this land have no idea what's in store for them!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that yet" the voice said, "There is the matter of what the Sheikah are planning."

"What do you mean? Agahnim asked.

"The Eternal Sanctum, they are heading towards it now" the voice responded

"No! If they do what I suspect, then all our plans will be ruined!" Agahnim spoke angrily.

"Yes, I know that" the voice replied, "I shall send out Zant and his minions, they should be enough to stop the fools."

"And what is my next task? Asked Agahnim

"I want you and Vaati to continue hunting down the others" the voice replied, "We must stop the Sages from trying to recruit them."

"Very well my master" Aghnim said, "Any specific one you want disposed of first?"

"Why of course" the voice responded, "Start with the Hero of Time, and then have Vaati go after The Hero of Winds."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For the last couple of months, Link had been dreaming of mysterious places. Not only about them, but also of events that were happening there. One of those dreams was in land of Hyrule. In the dream, darkness was consuming the land. Just as the darkness was about to engulf everything, something emerged from a forest. It was a young boy, who was dressed in green. The boy held a mysterious green stone over his head, and suddenly all the darkness in Hyrule vanished.

Link woke up in a cold sweat. He breathed heavily, not sure if the dreams were real of not. It was still dark out, only the moon lit Irana. Everyone in the village was sleeping. The only thing Link could hear was the sound of the waves. For some reason, the sea was somehow calling for him. Link put on some clothes and walked down to the beach. He sat on a rock and stared out at the sea. It reminded him of another dream he had. In this dream, he saw another young boy and his sister. They were living with their grandmother on an island called Outset. Link could remember seeing the same darkness he saw in his other dream. In an instant, the darkness had taken the boy's sister away. The young boy journeyed to save his sister across the Great Sea with a talking boat called The King of Red Lions. Link couldn't remember the rest of the dream for some reason. Lately, it seemed all Link could think about were these strange dreams. He wanted to know more about the places he dreamed off, and of the people he saw. Perhaps this is why Link also wanted to sleep.

"Link my friend, isn't it a tad late for you to be up?" a voice said.

Link looked up and saw Kija right next to him.

"You look very troubled my friend, tell me of your woes."

Link explained to Kija about the things he had been dreaming of.

"Interesting, very interesting" Kija replied. "And you say that all of your dreams have seemed to be connected?"

Link shook his head yes.

"I see, so this Triforce is in all of them? Hmm….the Triforce, something about it sounds familiar. I sometimes talk with the fish folk of the sea. Once they had told me about a legend with something called the Triumphed Forks. Could they have been talking about they be the same thing as the Triforce?"

"But master!" Agahnim responded, "Not even Ganondorf could defeat the Hero of Time or the Hero of Winds. What makes you think both Vaati and I can defeat them?

"Agahnim, your forgetting something" the voice replied, "Its true Ganondorf couldn't kill the Hero of Time. However, when the hero was still a boy, I believe Ganondorf was more than a match for him"

"Ah I see, very brilliant. But still, there is the matter of The Hero of Winds."

"Hmph, Vaati is a fool. He has been quite reckless of late; he couldn't even defeat the hero of his time."

"But then, why send him?"

"I am simply using him to test the young hero's ability, for you see, the hero has much potential for us. Besides, Vaati's usefulness has worn out. I've already learned what I needed from him."

"Then, who will replace him?"

"You need not worry about that Agahnim, for I have just recruited some powerful allies."

"Who are they?"

"Why, they are what kept that troublesome Wind Fish at bay. They are the nightmares."

Author's Note

Sorry if this chapter isnt long, ive been pretty busy latley and I had writers block. So anyways, if your wondering about the beginning of the chapter, it's a flashback, and when the conversation between Agahnim and his master is in the present. Please forgive me if there are tons of typos


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This is but one of the many legends of the Sheikah, passed down through the ages.

In the beginning, the 3 goddesses, Din, Naryu, and Farore created the world. The 3 goddesses brought land, life, and law in the land. As they departed back to the heavens, they each had left behind a small fragment of their power to govern the land. What that power was, and what it was called is not known to the Sheikah, only the royal family knows about the rest of this legend.

However, another part of the legend remains in mystery to the royal family and the rest of the land. Only the Sages and the Sheikah know of it. This legend is about the Eternal Sanctum.

After the goddesses returned to the heavens, they wanted to be sure the world would be kept in order. The goddesses themselves couldn't protect it. And they were unsure if the power they left behind could truly govern the land. In order to keep watch from the heavens, they goddesses created the Eternal Sanctum. This most sacred of places was able to watch the world from 2 perspectives. The first was time. The goddesses could watch their world as time unfolded. They could also see events that had, or were about to happen. The second was dimension. Time can unfold in many different ways. It can make events or people go down another path. With dimension, the goddesses could watch these different paths that time had created. However, the goddesses became weary of watching over the Eternal Sanctum. They decided to instruct 2 of their most faithful subjects to watch over the Eternal Sanctum. One was the Sage of Light; the other was the Sage of Darkness. Since that day, the 2 Sages and their descendents have been watching over the Eternal Sanctum, always aware, ever present. Only the most worthy of Sheikah know who the 2 sages are. This is but one of the many legends of the Sheikah.

"We're almost there" Sheik said.

The Sheikah had been traveling for hours. They were always moving hastily, always keeping to the shadows. The clouds were getting darker by the minute. Sheik felt a drop of water splash against his eyes. It was starting to rain. The other Sheikah looked up to the clouds; suddenly a massive tower appeared in front of them. The Sheikah finally arrived at their final destination, the Sanctuary of Light.

"Sage of Light!" Sheik yelled "We have arrived with the one that you desired."

Sheik carried Link's body over to the shining pedestal in front of him. However, just as Sheik placed Link on the pedestal, something on Link's left hand started to glow.

"What…what is this?" Sheik said in awe. "Could he be the one?"

On Link's hand was a golden triangle. However, only the bottom right part of the triangle glowed. Only one word escaped Sheik's mouth.

"Courage…"

Just as Sheik was about to touch Link's hand, a wall of light and darkness came between Sheik. All of a sudden, black creatures came out of holes in the air, and started to attack the Sheikah.

"What the hell are these things!" a Sheikah yelled.

The Sheikah fought these creatures, but every time one was defeated, it would get up once again. Sheik fired light arrows at the creatures, but even they could not stop them.

"Hehehehehe" a voice laughed. "Having fun with my minions?"

Out of nowhere, a strange being suddenly appeared. The being was tall and was dressed in black, but strips of green glowed all over the being. A huge helmet covered the being's face.

"Who are you?" Sheik asked.

"I am Zant, King of the realm of Twilight!"

* * *

A mysterious island is where he had sent the 2. It is said that the legendary Wind Fish once slumbered on the top of the highest mountain on the island.

"Hehehe, we are finally here Koume."

"Hehehe, indeed we are Kotake."

Two witches appeared on the beach of the island. Their names were Koume and Kotake, both were the surrogate mothers to the man known as Ganondorf.

"Do you remember what were looking for sister?" Koume asked.

"Why of course Koume" replied Kotake, "We are to find it for our master."

"Hehehe, I do hope Ganondorf and Majora have gotten the item the master requested."

"Of course my dear sister, after all he is our son, hehehehe."

In another land, Majora and Ganondorf were on a quest to find a certain item.

"Majora!" Ganondorf yelled, "I grow tired of this! Are you certain this is where the item is?"

"You fool" Majora replied, "I use to live in this land and I know where I'm going, do not rush me!

"You would be wise to silence your insolent tongue! Just because our "Master" had us go on this mission together, does not mean I still cannot destroy you!"

"And where would you be if you did that fool? Do not forget it was by my power that we are here! And if you take me out, you shall have no way of returning to your precious land of Hyrule!"

"You worthless piece of floating trash! How dare you mock the great king of evil! I have every intention to end your meager existence with my supreme power!"

"Hmph, you're a fool. Enough of this pointless arguing, we are here."

Ganondorf and Majora had finally arrived at their destination. It was a stone tower, in the middle of a lost kingdom.

"So, this is where that boy put it after he defeated you?" Ganondorf asked.

"He didn't defeat me; I still am alive aren't I?" Majora replied.

"Hahaha, alive are you? You're just a talking mask. And the only reason you're here is because the master brought you back."

"Don't talk like you're so supreme Ganondorf! I remember too that it was that same boy who had defeated you as well! And it was the master that had to release you from your prison in the sacred realm!"

The two continued to argue with each other. Only when they spotted what they had come for, did they stop.

"So…this is it." Ganondorf said.

"Why yes, I believe it is." Majora replied.

Ganondorf opened the chest in front of him. He then picked up the item that was inside.

"At last, we have found it! The power of the Dark God, sealed away in this."

"Yes, the same wretched power that foiled me before! The Fierce Deity mask…"

This is the beginning of the end. The stage was set, all his plans were about to unfold. The Master would finally have his revenge.

* * *

The morning breeze was cool. "It always seems to be that way on this day every year" Yura thought to herself. Yura was a beautiful young girl, she looked like she was fragile, her height wasn't that high, but also she wasn't small either, some would think if anything were to hurt her, she would break in an instant. However, she always had a cheerful attitude and her spirit was always high, the way a young girl at her age always was, it was as if nothing in her life could ever go wrong. She always wore some sort of blue dress, her red flowing hair seemed to glimmer in the warm summer sun on the beach, while her eyes where as blue as the sky.

"Link! Come on wake up! You know how important this day is to village, and especially to you."

Link woke up, and with a loud yawn, he rose up from his bed. Today, since it was the festival, Link wore the traditional clothes of the festival that he had always worn on this day, a green tunic, along with the accessories that went with it, and of course his green hat. In the old legends of Irana, it is said a hero in green, along with the Zora, had once saved the village of Irana.

This is a sealed tale of truth. The fate of occurs not by chance. All of their destinies forever intertwined.

Author's Note

So this is the end of my chapters for awhile I think. I tried to make this chapter quite long. I recently just suffered the loss of my Grandfather, and I am starting college next week. I thank all of you for reading my story, and please continue to look forward to my future chapters. And the start of my new story, Final Fantasy 7: Beyond Crisis shall be posted up in the upcoming days. Thank you for reading my story so far, and I hope you will continue to.


End file.
